


How Unreasonably In-Love, I Am

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “I need to know he’s okay.” His hand comes up to cup Geralt’s and the witcher melts into his touch, head heavy.“That’s sweet— what is he, your boyfriend or something?”And really, Jaskier’s lived far too fucking long to put up with this shit.Or, The first time Jaskier and Geralt get kidnapped.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 307
Collections: Geraskier Ship Week 2020





	How Unreasonably In-Love, I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterFir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFir/gifts).



“Geralt?” He tugs at his restraints as Geralt’s thrown in behind him.

“Shut up,” the guard says into the small jail cell, looking on in annoyance before turning his back to them, on guard.

Jaskier leans towards Geralt, lip bleed and body bruised— but Geralt looks worse off, eyes lidded, lips parted in exhaustion he’s never seen on his lover.

“Geralt, they’ve got you under a spell, something to make you tired—” 

“I told you, _shut up._ ” The guard sneers this time, teeth bared. Jaskier looks up at him, brows furrowed. 

“I need to know he’s okay.” His hand comes up to cup Geralt’s and the witcher melts into his touch, head heavy.

“That’s sweet— what is he, your boyfriend or something?”

And really, Jaskier’s lived far too fucking long to put up with this shit.

“You’re a _child_.”

“Jaskier—” 

“An infant,” he continues on, ignoring Geralt’s panted call, “Your mocking is thus infantile— _he’s not my boyfriend._ This man is more to me than you can dream. _”_

Geralt looks at him, brows furrowed from where he leans against the wall, watching on as Jaskier looks up at the guard, “He’s the moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold,” words spill out of him, heart overflowing and love tipping out of mouth, “And his kiss still thrills me even after a millennia.”

He feels his eyes water, his voice sure and unwavering as he looks into the guard’s eyes, holding his gaze, “His heart overflows with a kindness of which this world is not worthy of; I love this man beyond measure and reason— he’s not my boyfriend...” Jaskier takes a breath, feeling entirely raw as he turns to Geralt.

His lover looks back, eyebrows drawn and eyes fond. He’s _beautiful_ , amber eyes glowing as his jaw clenches, feeling the same woefully inexplicable love for Jaskier as he does for him.

“He is all and he is more.”

Geralt huffs a dry chuckle, eyes shining. “You incurable romantic,” he mutters, leaning forward.

Jaskier feels the familiar anticipation of kissing him, palms sweaty— it’s like coming home and being that lone boy in Posada a near millennia ago, shy all at once, his heart racing as Geralt meets him halfway.

  
_He is all and he is more._

**Author's Note:**

> Scene from The Old Guard !! Written for day 2 of ship week (the first time that geralt and jaskier...)
> 
> I grinned while I wrote this, it was fun and I adored it
> 
> Gifted to WinterFir 'cause I think she'll like it lol <33


End file.
